Daniel Bryan and Team Cubix
by LK2018
Summary: Daniel is the kindest prince in his kingdom, but Queen Stephanie wants to get rid of him, with help of his new friends Connor and Cubix Daniel must save his kingdom from the evil Queen and be with his true love, the only question is Who is the Fairest of them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Daniel Bryan & Team Cubix**

Once upon a time, in deep winter, a queen was admiring the falling snow, when she saw a rose blooming in defiance of the cold. Reaching for it she pricked her finger, and three drops of blood fell, and because the red seemed so alive against the white.

 **Queen:** Imagine if I had a child, with hair as gold as the sun, skin as white as snow and always believe in itself.

Years past the Queen give birth to a baby boy, a prince and she named him Daniel. The Kingdom was bless to the king and queen, but sadly the queen was ill and she dying, she get to say some finally words to her son.

 **Queen (Dying):** My dear Daniel…I love you so much, don't forget this… that no matter what happens always believe in yourself… and have courage and be kind.

 _Spring and summer_

 _Love and laughter_

 _We'll live happy ever after._

 _We'll fly higher than we thought we'd be_

 _Because you showed me_

 _How to believe_

Then the queen died, the kingdom was sad and heartbroken, especially the king but he promise that he will give his son a golden childhood.

* * *

 **5 years later**

Daniel is now a young prince, as for the king even know he love his son but he really think his son needs a mother's care, so he remarried to a woman named Stephanie and she was the most beautiful woman in the world, so she now the new queen, but even know she was beautiful, Stephanie has a dark heart, using her black magic to get what she wants, she even trap a powerful good witch named Ella into a magic mirror now Ella can only speak the truth, like…

 **Stephanie:** Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?

 **Ella:** My Queenyou are the fairest, but the king will found out your secret.

 **Stephanie:** Oh will see about that.

Meanwhile Daniel was outside in the garden playing, until he hears a huge scream from inside the castle.

 **Daniel:** Papa

He ran back inside as fast as he, but as he arrive at his father's chamber it was too late, he found his father lying down on the ground not moving.

 **Daniel:** "PAPA"

Daniel try to wake him up but nothing, then Stephanie arrived.

 **Stephanie:** What's going on? I heard a huge scream and…

She was shock what she saw.

 **Stephanie:** Oh My God, my king what happen?

 **Daniel:** He gone, papa's gone.

Daniel got in emotional that his father is dead. The next day it was the king's funeral, everyone appeared to say farewell

 **Daniel:** Goodbye Papa

Then Stephanie came to cheer him.

 **Stephanie:** I'm so sorry Daniel

 **Daniel:** I miss him so much

 **Stephanie:** So did I, so did I, if there's everything I can do, please let me know.

As she hugs Daniel, without him knowing Stephanie's evil smile appear.

* * *

 **10 years later**

Daniel grew older, is now left under care of Stephanie, but she use her dark magic to make the village of the kingdom poor and made Daniel do all the work and never let him leave the castle. It was his birthday and all Daniel wants is to go out and see the village, as he was heading down to the kitchen Daniel got surprise by his friends.

 **Everyone:** Happy Birthday Daniel.

 **Daniel:** You remembered

 **Renee:** Of course we remembered, now make a wish.

Daniel closes his eyes and then blow off the candle and everyone cheered.

 **Renee:** Do you know what I wish for?

 **Daniel:** Renee you can't make a wish for me.

 **Renee:** Do you know why I keep working for that wicked woman, because I believe that you will take back your kingdom and I want to be the first one to see you do it.

 **Daniel:** Renee it's not my kingdom

 **Renee:** Oh but it is, your father meant for you to inherit his crown.

 **Daniel:** But I…

Then all of a sudden the bell rings, as Stephanie summon Renee to her chamber with her food.

 **Renee:** Go I'll keep the Queen busy, use the back door and go to the village.

 **Daniel:** Thank you

So as Renee head to Stephanie's chamber and Daniel head to the village. As Daniel arrives he was shock of what he saw.

 **Daniel:** Oh my god.

 **Little girl:** Excuse me; do you have anything to eat?

 **Daniel:** Oh, (took out a small bread) here, I was not hungry anyway.

 **Little Girl:** Thank you, you are so kind.

 **Daniel:** What happen here? I been here one with my father, it was a happy village…

But then the little girl's bread was taking by a thief.

 **Daniel: "** Hey" get back here.

He chases the thief but it was stop by someone else, a woman.

 **Woman:** No one, and I mean no one steal from a child, now get out GO (give the little girl's bread back) here you go.

 **Little Girl:** Thank you, you are so brave.

 **Daniel:** Wow you were really brave of what you just did.

 **Woman:** it was nothing, I was just doing what was… right thing… to do

They stared each other face to face for a minute without saying anything, and then they say something.

 **Woman:** I'm Brie

 **Daniel:** My name is Daniel

 **Brie:** Wait Daniel, the Prince Daniel, What are you doing here outside of the palace.

 **Daniel:** Well after my father died, the Queen, well my stepmother keeps locking me in my room for 10 years and she made me do the palace work and never lets me out.

 **Brie: "** Never" but wait how did you got out?

 **Daniel:** I got some help from my friends.

Meanwhile in palace Renee arrive at Stephanie's chamber with her food.

 **Stephanie:** It's about time.

 **Renee:** Sorry your majesty is there's anything else you want.

 **Stephanie:** No now leave I need to be on my own.

 **Renee:** Yes your majesty.

So as Renee leave, Stephanie summons the magic mirror, but without her knowing Renee was outside of the door looking of what she saw.

 **Stephanie:** Mirror mirror on the wall who is the fairest of them all?

 **Ella:** My Queen you are the fairest, but on this day there is another more fairest that you.

 **Stephanie:** Who is it?

 **Ella:** Prince Daniel

 **Stephanie:** "WHAT" that brat Daniel is my undoing? I should have killed when he was a child.

 **Ella:** But be warned his innocence and purity is all that can destroy.

 **Stephanie:** Oh we will see about that.

Renee was shock of what she heard.

 **Renee:** Oh my god, I have to warn Daniel.

Renee runs down back to the kitchen and shouts for help.

 **Renee:** Dean, DEAN

 **Dean:** What it Renee, did the Queen found out about us.

 **Renee:** No, it's Daniel, he in danger.

 **Dean:** What, how

 **Renee:** She has a magic mirror and it said that Daniel is her undoing to take over the kingdom, now she going to kill him.

 **Dean:** Oh no, what are we going to do?

 **Renee:** Go to the Village, that's where he's at and warn him, tell him to run as fast as he can and take this.

She gives Dean a small mirror.

 **Dean:** what is it?

 **Renee:** it belong to his father and yes its magic but only Daniel can figure it out, now go before it's too late.

 **Dean:** I love you (kiss Renee) be safe.

As Dean Left to head to the village, Stephanie was behind her.

 **Stephanie:** So where is your boyfriend heading?

Renee turns around and was shock.

 **Stephanie:** Take her to the dungeon, and then go to the village and find her lovely, if you found the prince, bring him back here, alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile Brie and Daniel are still talking while walking in the village, until Brie discover something around Daniel's neck.

 **Brie:** I mean to ask what's that.

 **Daniel:** Oh this, it's my mother's wedding ring, my father give it to me before he died, he said when he put that ring in my mother's finger, he knew that she was the one for him.

 **Brie:** Sound like true love, so do you think you may found your true love.

 **Daniel:** I hope so…

 **Dean: "** DANIEL"

Daniel turned around and saw Dean running towards him, but Dean didn't slow down and he crash into Daniel and they both fell to the ground and Daniel drop his mother's ring.

 **Daniel:** Dean what's the rush, what are you doing here? Wait where is it?

 **Dean:** Where's what?

 **Daniel:** My mother's ring.

 **Brie:** Don't worried I got it.

 **Dean:** Daniel you need to get away from here now.

 **Daniel:** Why, what's wrong?

 **Dean:** The Queen planning to kill you

 **Daniel:** "WHAT"

 **Brie:** "What"

 **Dean:** You're her undoing to take over the kingdom, oh one more thing take this.

Dean gives Daniel that small mirror.

 **Daniel:** What is that?

 **Dean:** Renee said that it belongs to your father, it's magic and only you can figure it out.

 **Daniel:** But how can I…

But then the Queen's army arrive.

 **Dean:** Oh no they found us, we need to go now.

 **Daniel:** But…

 **Brie:** Go, you need to get away from here as fast as you can.

 **Daniel:** But what about you?

 **Brie:** Don't worry I got some friends that will help me, oh I think you need this back.

She was about to give Daniel's ring back, but he stop her.

 **Daniel:** No you keep it safe for me.

Then he put the ring in Brie's finger, then their eyes spark.

 **Brie:** I will find you.

 **Daniel:** I know you will.

As they were about to kiss, but Dean grab Daniel and they ran away from the kingdom.

 **Brie:** I'll always find you Daniel.

So Dean and Daniel left the kingdom and head into the dark forest, but the Queen's army are catching up.

 **Dean:** Daniel, you must go ahead without me, I'll keep the Queen army busy.

 **Daniel:** Are you crazy Dean, they will capture you.

 **Dean:** Don't worried about me, just get far away from the Queen, now go NOW.

Dean heads towards the Queen's army.

 **Dean:** "HEY" big boys, you looking for me.

Daniel stop running and saw that Dean is captured and taking to the palace.

 **Daniel:** Dean "NO"

But one of the Queen's army saw Daniel and went after him.

 **Daniel:** Oh no, not good.

Daniel ran into the dark forest so that the guard won't catch him, but the forest is dark he can't see where he going.

 _There's a chill in the air (chill in the air)_

 _You hear a creak on the stairs_

 _(Creak on the stairs)_

 _You gotta lock all your doors_

 _(Lock all your doors)_

 _Is there anybody out_

 _They're out to get you_

 _To capture you and make you, spellbound_

 _Howling and prowling_

 _You're shivering, quivering, spellbound_

 _You cannot run_

 _And you cannot hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump in the night_

 _Wherever you run_

 _And wherever you hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

 _Tell me who's spookin who_

 _(Who's spookin' who)_

 _It's very Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)_

 _You hear a shriek in the house_

 _(Shriek in the house)_

 _You know it's freaking me out_

 _They're out to get you_

 _To capture you and make you, spellbound_

 _Howling and prowling_

 _You're shivering, quivering, spellbound_

 _You cannot run_

 _And you cannot hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump in the night_

 _Wherever you run_

 _And wherever you hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

 _Who's spookin' (who's spookin')_

 _Who's spookin' (who's spookin')_

 _Who's spookin' (who's spookin')_

 _(A-ha-ha-ha)_

 _(Things that go bump, they go bump, they go bump, they go)_

 _(They go bump, they go, they go bump, they go)_

 _You cannot run_

 _And you cannot hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

 _You cannot run_

 _And you cannot hide (yeah, yeah)_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby (oh, yeah)_

 _Things go bump in the night_

 _Wherever you run (you know wherever you run)_

 _And wherever you hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

 _You cannot run (you can't run)_

 _And you cannot hide (can't hide)_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby (oh, yeah)_

 _Things go bump in the night_

 _Wherever you run (you know wherever you run)_

 _And wherever you hide_

 _Yeah, you gotta face it, baby_

 _Things go bump, bump, bump in the night_

 _(Things that go bump, bump in the night)_

but then he fell off the age of a cliff and tumble down to the ground, the guard found him but he thinks that Daniel is dead so he heads back to the palace. Meanwhile back at the palace, the guards arrive with Dean as he faces Stephanie.

 **Dean:** Get your hands off me.

 **Stephanie:** Well, well, well look what we got here.

 **Dean:** You won't get away with this.

 **Stephanie:** Oh really, that's what your lovely said to me.

 **Dean:** Renee, "No" where is she what have you done to her.

 **Stephanie:** Oh relax she fine, now live in the dungeon.

Then the other guard arrived.

 **Stephanie:** Well did you found Daniel.

 **Guard:** Yes I did your highness, but he falls of the age of a cliff and hasn't moved since so…

 **Stephanie:** So that mean he dead, well I didn't not expected that.

 **Dean:** No, no please No he can't be.

 **Stephanie:** Oh but he is, take him to the dungeon next to his lovely.

The guards take Dean to the dungeon as they lock him up with Renee.

 **Renee:** Dean is that you.

 **Dean:** Renee, are you ok my love.

 **Renee:** I'm ok, but what about Daniel, did he got out safe.

 **Dean (in tears):** No, I'm sorry Renee, but he didn't make it.

 **Renee:** "No" he gone.

They hug each other, they are happy that they still got each other, but sad that Daniel gone, he was the kingdom only hope. Meanwhile in the dark forest morning came, the sun knock out the darkness, Daniel still unconscious from that fall, then all of a sudden, two robots appear, it looks like their playing.

 **Cubix:** I'm going to get you Dondon.

 **Dondon:** I don't think so Cubix, you can't catch.

 **Cubix:** Oh yes I can…

But then Cubix stop and saw something.

 **Cubix:** Hey what's that?

 **Dondon:** What's what?

 **Cubix:** Over there by the river.

They saw Daniel, so Dondon fly towards him to see if he ok.

 **Dondon:** He still breathing, but he badly hurt Cubix.

Then Cubix transform into a hover bike and help Dondon pick up Daniel.

 **Cubix:** We need to get back to the house; maybe Connor and the others could help.

 **Dondon:** I hope so, let's go.

So Cubix and Dondon heads back to the house with Daniel. Somewhere just outside the forest there's a small house but it's bigger on the inside just like magic, inside there are four friends and two other robots, then Cubix and Dondon arrive.

 **Cubix:** Connor we need help.

 **Connor:** Cubix, what's wrong?

 **Abby:** And who's that Dondon

 **Dondon:** Don't know Abby but he badly hurt.

 **Chip:** She right, we need to help him.

 **Connor:** Ok Chip, Cubix take him over there.

 **Cubix:** Right Connor.

Cubix put Daniel in one of bed, as the others getting water and towels. Meanwhile at the village, Brie still thinking and worried about Daniel.

 **Brie:** I really hope he ok

 **?:** Brie

Brie turns around and saw her sister Nikki and Cena arrived.

 **Brie:** Oh thank god you guys came.

 **Nikki:** We didn't come alone.

 **Cena:** We brought help.

 **Shane:** And help has arrived.

 **Brie:** Shane, wow you came to help.

 **Shane:** Yes my sister has gone too far this time and Daniel is my friend.

 **Cena:** Do you know where he was heading.

 **Brie:** Yes he was head straight into the dark forest.

 **Shane:** And that's where we heading.

As they were ready to leave, Nikki has to stay so that the queen's army think that she Brie.

 **Cena:** Are you going to be ok.

 **Nikki:** I'll be fine, now go help Brie find Daniel and keep her safe.

 **Cena:** I will

After their goodbye kiss, Cena, Shane and Brie head into the dark forest to find Daniel.

 **Brie:** I will find you Daniel, I'll always find you.


End file.
